


Mine

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: So this is an utter cheat; a copy of that famous photo of Anderson/Duchovny/Carter from the X-Files. In my defence, I have always loved that picture, particularly for the look on her face, which so clearly shows who’s in charge and that they are hers.
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Mine




End file.
